How did you get Here?
by mrbeagle25
Summary: When the Doctor sees a car traveling through the time vortex he follows it.He meets someone unexpected. Spoilers for Season 7
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic (Not important) I don't own Doctor Who, if I did I wold be working on the 50th anniversary special **

* * *

The Doctor was alone again, as it started out in the beginning. A young man stealing it so he could see the universe that's how it started,innocently enough,but in never stayed that way. He had picked up companions that stayed with him and eventually went away.

The going away was not always good, in fact some of them were devastating. The most devastating was Rose Tyler. She was his first love in 900 years one day she was pulled into a parallel dimension, never to be seen more recently there was Amy suffered a similar fate, but in this dimension which was worse because normally he could save her in a went into isolation for along time because of which he stopped doing what he set out to do all those years ago.

Then he met Clara Oswin Oswald who got him back into what he loved doing the most. However it didn't heal all his wounds, or his guilt, but it made him realize that the experience was worth getting his hearts broken for. After all, not all of his companions left in a bad example, he dropped off Sarah Jane Smith on Earth all safe and sound,and she eventually continued on with her wondered what would happen to Clara in the Doctor figured that he'll cross that bridge when he gets there. Currently Clara was back home visiting her mum and dad and getting her nails done and that's why he was alone

He started to pull random levers on the was trying to visit his good friend Frank last time he'd met time it was at his Christmas Party when things were different. Doctor figured that he wouldn't get to his wanted destination. The Tardis took him to wherever he _needed_ to go,plus he never really could drive the Tardis anyway.

Then the Tardis started to shake as he dashed around the Tardis spinning a knob,pulling a pin and typing a paragraph on the typewriter.

_and River says I can't drive the Tardis_, he thought. Immediately after there was a shake,he frantically ran to the other side of the console. He then went and pushed more buttons and levers until he stopped to look at the monitor.

He saw something unexpected in the time vortex, a car. It was practically impossible for a car to travel that amount of energy needed to get there and to its destination would be incredible to put into an automobile. The re-entry would also be terrible, especially if it was to go to the wrong place and crash.

He didn't know much about it but he did know one thing, he had to Doctor proceeded to attempt to track the car, it was an easy task for him. He estimated using the Tardis computer where the car was going to go and went to that place. The Tardis shook again because he completely changed its course while flying. He was going to 1985 to investigate the time traveling car.

_"Here we go on again_,_ Old Girl, __Geronimo!," _he shouted


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again, if you have any constructive criticism I'd love to hear it,please be polite though.**

**Yeah I don't own the rights to anything not even the ideas they come from space. **

* * *

Marty Mcfly just had gotten back from 1885. After a long and complicated scheme of getting there with that kind of technology was impressive,to say the least. It wasn't his idea,however,it was long time friend Doc Brown's.

They traveled through time in a modified Delorean that was powered by various forms of nuclear really didn't know how it worked. To him it was all wibbley wobbley timey whimey had traveled to the past and the future together saving here lives and altering the future.

But now he was was stuck and couldn't come back, unless Marty came back to save maybe Doc was happy as he was right now,he thought. He had Clara who he would get married to and have children would be happier then and all of this time travel will be put behind him

As he was recollecting all what had happened he realized that he was driving on train tracks and that there was a train a panic he opened the gull wing doors and jumped out just in time.

"I destroyed just as he wanted," he recalled. Now there was no hope for saving Doc but it wasn't a big deal, he was again Marty would never see him again.

But then he heard a almost indescribable noise. Kind of like a Vworp Vworp. He looked to see were it was coming from and he saw a blue box.  
Marty was sure that there wasn't a blue box there before. Either way Marty was curious about the box so he approached he got closer he the doors opened as standing there was a man there wearing a tweed jacket as well as a bow-tie.

"Hello,"said the Doctor

"Hey,who are you,"Marty replied.

"I'm the Doctor,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello how are are.I'm good thanks for asking.I don't own anything chapter kind of reminds me of the end of the Episode Gridlock because It's really about who the and what Doctor is **

**Thanks for Reading up to this point :)**

* * *

"Doctor who?" Marty replied.

"Now there's a question that almost got me killed-well yes it did- it's complicated,just call me the Doctor,now what was your car doing on a train track ?"

"You see it was an accident and I almost went completely off but I pounded on the brakes,"he lied.

"No it didn't",he said crouching down next to the wreckage."The rails actually have a good char to them, like you were travelling at incredible speeds because you were,this must have been the one I saw in the time vortex you were traveling through time in this car which is cool but dangerous."he deduced.

"Okay you got me.I was travelling in time in my Delorean,wait a second what's the time vortex"Marty said.

The Doctor said,"It's my method of time travel using the police box, called the car also travels in the vortex but on the very edge of you it. If you weren't driving in a straight line you would've crashed and died,May I ask how it works?"

Marty wondered who this Doctor really is,after all he invented a time machine so he must be brilliant. But questions remain such as,Who was he really,where and when did he come from, and why did his time machine look like a police box?

"I don't know how it worked, I mean my friend Doc Brown had invented it and I just rode in it".

"Where is he,I'd love to meet him,"said the Doctor

"He's gone now, he was stuck in 1885 and I barely made it here."

"That's no problem for me, I mean I have the Tardis and we'll give him a visit,"stated the Doctor.

"How do you get the thing to 88 miles an hour Doc?,"Marty asked.

"What do you mean by that,do you think I'm going to push it. I 'll just go inside and I drive, no outside movement required"

"But doesn't that use a flux capacitor?,"he questioned.

He laughed,"My people haven't used a flux capacitor in thousands and thousands of years."

"What do you mean by your people, are you alien or something?"he said.

"Precisely,he answered,I am a Time lord. Technically you are an alien to me"

"Really,prove to me that you're an alien,"Marty ordered.

"I have two hearts,"he said pulling a stethoscope out of his pocket,"Come listen."Marty approached ignoring the fact that the stethoscope couldn't fit in his pocket his enough he had two hearts.

"But you look Human,"he stated

"Some species do look very much human but others don't there are all kinds of life forms out humanity is different ,with an indomitable spirit you don't find that species would just give of but, not humans. They don't give up and they survive," he said

"So wait,your people,the time lords, had time machines and went around saving people and seeing all there is out there."

"Kind of, we didn't get involved in other people's business. Except for the renegades,the people who wanted to save planets like Earth from aliens that would destroy the place and meet people like Shakespeare,"he recalled.

"You talk about your race like they're gone,"he noticed

The Doctor's expression went dark and his speech slowed down.

"That's because they was a war,the last Great Time War, against a race called the Daleks for the sake of creation and they lost.I'm the only one left",

"I'm sorry,I'm so so sorry,"he said, sorry regretting even bringing it up.

Silence fell,the Doctor reminiscing about Gallifrey,it's burnt orange sky,under the dual suns where he mountains went on forever,slopes of deep red grass capped with snow and how it was also thought about he killed them all and the Daleks survived and the Time lords did was wondering what it would be like to have every human being killed,and him traveling around some other planet that was maybe even better than loneliness, and being an outcast from a long gone planet.

Trying to break the silence the Doctor said"Let's go to to the Tardis to meet Doctor Brown and meet the man who made a time machine in 1985."

"But it's seems cramped in there Doc,"he stated.

"Don't call me Doc just call me the 'd be surprised it's rather spacious in there,"he proclaimed.

As they were approaching the Tardis there was a indicator that there train was looked down the tracks and there was nothing inside.

"Wait a minute, you got to this time period on a train track because it was straight and narrow and Doctor Brown was near it in 1885 could that be Doctor Brown now?," he asked.

As he was about to answer the question there was a loud bang that pretty much answered the question for him.A large train burst out of thin air and left a trail of fire in it's was Doc brown and his wife Clara.


End file.
